shika no pancasila
by Kuroi5
Summary: dasar negara indonesia yang dijadikan inti cerita dengan Shikamaru Nara sebagai tokohnya..  SPECIAL 65th Indonesia! gomen telat.. fanfic pertama di fandom NARUTO... kemungkinan lanjut jika di review. R&R plis!  flame juga boleh kok.


Ini adalah kisah seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara. Dia jenius, dan selalu haus akan ilmu. Jika ditatap tentu dia itu laki-laki, badannya tegap, bahunya lebar, dan luas keningnya. Tak seperti majemuk orang yang berusaha menutupi keningnya yang luas, Shikamaru justru sebaliknya. Kunciran "nanas" tak pernah dilihat absen dari kepalanya dan secara otomatis terpampanglah selalu kening yang luar biasa itu

Alkisah si jenius ini baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seorang pencipta. Jika kau bertanya apa yang diciptakannya, itulah yang kau sebut dengan mesin waktu. Sebuah karya agung impian umat manusia. Benda yang luar biasa yang menjelma menjadi benda yang diidam-idamkan oleh para peneliti yang botak-botak diluar sana. Namun saat itu tak satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai intelegensi yang memadai seperti bocah jenius kita ini.

Tak lain dari mesin lainnya, mesin luar biasa satu ini pun butuh dicoba, butuh melakukan cek terakhir. setidaknya, sebelum orang selain Shikamaru melihat mesin luar biasa ini. Tak menunggu, Shikamarupun masuk ke mesin luar biasa tersebut. Jika dilihat dari luar mesin waktu itu tak lain dari box telepon yang kita kenal, hanya bedanya tanpa telepon

-tentu saja-. Di dalam mesin luar biasa tersebut, Shikamaru pun mengutak-atik segala macam tuas dan panel yang melekat di sekeliling. Barang semenit kemudian , mesin luar biasa itupun mulai melolong dan berderak-derak seakan mau meledak. Tak lama, WHUZZ... mesin luar biasa itu lenyap, ditelan bumi, dimakan udara, dikunyah oleh angin. Tak ada yang tersisa di sana. Menyisakan kekosongan di tempat rahasia Shikamaru, yang kebetulan ada di bawah tanah.

1

Disini panas, tak ada pohon , tak ada semak, dan yang penting, tak ada air. Seekor burung besar terlihat terbang mengelilingi tempat itu seakan gelisah. Disinilah Shikamaru, jenius kita yang satu ini terhampar di waktu yang berbeda, dan mungkin dimensi yang berbeda. Dia duduk di batu di tengah-tengah hamparan lautan pasir nan gersang. Bertumpuk dengan panas dan kerontang. Dihadapannya duduk sesosok manusia. Dia berpakaian serba longgar, berbentuk seperti baju kurung. Dihiasi serta gulungan kain dikepalanya. Dia bersila menghadap Shikamaru, tersenyum misterius.

" Jadi, bisa dibilang _bung _ini berasal dari waktu yang berbeda ?" tanya orang misterius ini.

"ya" sahut Shikamaru singkat.

"apa tujuan _bung_ ada disini?" tanyanya lagi.

" hanya ingin mejajal mesin waktu ini" jawabnya lagi sambil sesekilas menunjuk ke mesin luar biasanya.

"hanya itu?".

"ya"

"saya tidak yakin _bung.."_

"maksudnya ?"

Orang itu bungkam. Shikamaru geram. Dalam hati tentu saja. Karena menurutnya tidak pantas untuk tiba-tiba marah kepada orang asing satu ini. Dan kesunyian pun kembali menyelimuti mereka. Cuacapun semakin panas, seperti pengering kerongkongan yang efektif. Membuat segala macam yang mengalaminya mendadak kering kerontang. Shikamaru yang ada dibawahnya pun tak nyaman. Mudah saja baginya untuk pergi dari situ dengan mesin luar biasanya. Namun dalam hatinya, dia penasaran dengan orang misterius di depannya. Rasa tak nyaman ini membuat dirinya terdorong untuk membuka percakapan lagi.

"maaf" Shikamaru membuka mulut

" ya ?" sahut lelaki itu

"mengapa disini sangat panas?" tanya Shikamaru

"itulah takdir tuhan _bung_" jawab orang itu dengan sedikit terkekeh

"takdir tuhan?"

"ya, benar"

"lalu anda menerimanya begitu saja?"

"tentu saja"

"mengapa?"

"ketahuilah _bung, _sesungguhnya dari semua tindakan tuhan itu memiliki arti"

Shikamaru semakin penasaran dengan jawaban orang itu. 'Arti? Arti macam apa yang dapat di terima di gurun panas ini,' gumannya dalam hati 'hanya rasa panas tak tertahankan, dan rasa haus yang tak terbatas dapat didapatkan disini'.'mungkin katkus paling kuatpun akan lari dari sini'. Orang misterius itu tersenyum, dia melihat Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"apa yang _bung _ pikirkan saat ini?" tanya orang itu

"ah, hanya penasaran dengan kata "arti" yang dimaksudkan oleh anda" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya

"_bung _ingin tahu?" tanya orang itu

"heh?" sahut Shikamaru bingung

" tunggulah sebentar lagi"

"hah? Apa mak-

Sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba langit cerah diatas diselimuti oleh gumpalan-gumpalan uap air yang kelam. Dihiasi dengan sedikit kilat dan guntur. Dan tak lama kemudian titik-titik air pun jatuh ke tanah berpasir dibawah kaki Shikamaru. Tak hanya satu dua, namun puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan. Membasahi lapisan tanah, melembabkan tubuh Shikamaru dan orang asing di depannya.

"ketahuilah _bung, _Tuhan itu besar, menguasai segalanya" kata orang asing itu tiba-tiba

"dan ketahuilah _bung, _Tuhan itu Esa, hanya dia yang dapat melakukan ini" lanjutnya

" inilah arti yang kumaksudkan _bung. _ketahuilah siapa Tuhan itu"

Shikamaru bungkam, dia tak dapat berkata lagi.

"sabarlah _bung_, jika kau sabar, kau akan mengenal tuhanmu"

Hujanpun berhenti, dan orang misterius itu mendadak berbalik dan meninggalkan Shikamaru. Sambil lalu dia berkata

" carilah tujuan lain _bung_!"

"banyak yang bisa dilakukan dengan mesin luar biasa itu, temukanlah "arti" lain di waktu yang berbeda _bung_".

Tak lama orang itu pun pergi dan tertelan oleh kuningnya pasir. Shikamaru masih bungkam. Ia masih mengolah kata-kata dari orang misterius itu. Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju mesin luar biasanya kembali. Burung besar yang sedari tadi diatas sana, masih berputar-putar di atas lautan awan dengan gelisah. Rupanya itu sejenis burung garuda. Shikamaru pun sampai di dalam mesin luar biasanya itu. Di dalam kepalanya dia berpikir 'ayo cari "arti" yang lain di waktu yang lain'. Seiring dengan di aktifkannya mesin luar biasa itu, dan Shikamarupum mengutak-atik kembali panel-panel yang ada. Tak lama getaran dan lolongan mesin luar biasa itupun terdengar dan WHUZZ... mesin luar biasa itu kembali menghilang menyisakan padang gurun yang sepi...

_Tamat(mungkin)_


End file.
